


We've Got This

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Elijah Rouche, Gen, Mari is a confident gal in this, Original Characters: - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prof. Isa Hall, Rated Teen For Possible Swearing, We do not support bullies in this house, magic au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: It's the first year of mixing magic and non-magic students, and everyone couldn't be more excited. Little do they know a sinister villain has decided to directly target the students at the school, to show the city exactly what happens when you mix magics and non-magics. Can the students team up together to stop this threat, or will they allow the rift between the magics and the non-magics to become unrepairable?





	We've Got This

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same kind of Emotional Charms world, only a completely separate AU. I'll be explaining magic more thoroughly as we go, and if anyone is curious, I can put some of Prof. Hall's lessons as bonus chapters.
> 
> As always, this won't have a set update schedule, and thank you so much for reading!

Adrien is over the moon, when he finally convinces his parents to allow him to go to the same public school as Chloé. He's been trying for three years now with no luck, so he's not sure why it finally worked, but he's grateful for it nonetheless. 

Adrien presses a kiss to his mother's cheek and gives his father a hug, before running to the car with the gorilla, who's to be taking him to and from school. 

He's a ball of energy the whole ride over, earning a fond smile from his driver.

-

"Marinette! Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes now! If you don't get up, then you're going to be late for school!" 

Marinette pulls up her covers with a grumble, before trudging down the stairs and yawning, "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Sabine pats her daughter's head fondly, "There you are, sleepy girl. Are you excited for your first day of mixed magic and non-magic classes?"

"I guess. I'm more excited to see Juleka in class with us finally. It still sucks that Luka has magic and she doesn't. Rose has been on about it all week." Marinette rubs her eyes, then sets to making her breakfast.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful to see her more often then."

 

\---

 

Marinette heads into her designated classroom with a box of cookies in hand, thankful her mother had the foresight to put a sealing enchantment on it, so she wouldn't destroy all the cookies before she got to school.

She settles down in her normal seat in the second row from the front and stretches out her arms, wondering if it'd be rude of her to take a nap before class starts.

"Excuse me, mlle whoever you are. You're going to need to move. That's our seat, and my best friend is going to be sitting in front of us." A blonde haired girl with distinctly non-magic blue eyes tosses her hair over her shoulder, flicking her nails at Marinette. A redheaded girl trails just behind her.

Marinette sits up a little bit, her lips spreading into a pleasant smile, "I think you misunderstand. This is my seat, and I won't be moving."

That gets the blonde to actually look at her, setting her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? Do you even know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"I'm Chloé Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter." 

Marinette leans forward against her desk, her eyes flashing with a lighter blue for a moment, "And I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Though I don't think you'd understand why that's important, considering that you are a non-magic, yes?"

Chloé crosses her arms and glares at Marinette, "All I see is some low class girl sitting in my seat. Get up."

"Like I said, I won't be moving. Feel free to take literally any other seat." Marinette leans back in her chair, waving when she sees Alix and Nathaniel come in and head to their normal seats in the back.

"I'll just go have a chat with the teacher then." Chloé turns on her heel, and heads out the door, passing a brunette girl with amber eyes.

The girl positively bounds over to Marinette, "That was so cool! You just shut her down without even batting an eye!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"No problem! I'm Alya Césaire, mental magic. My family and I just moved here from Martinique." Alya settles down next to Marinette, getting out her phone, "I'm so excited! This is the first time I've ever been in a school with non-magics."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, creative magic. This is the first year we're doing this, so none of us have been in classes like this either." Marinette opens up her box of macaroons and hands her one, "Here. I'm supposed to give one to everybody when class starts, but Papa made a few too many, so we can have extra."

"Ooh, macaroons! Marinette, can I have one?" Rose leans closer to Marinette and bats her eyes.

Marinette chuckles at that and passes her a macaroon, "Might as well. I guess I'll pass them out before class this time."

"Yay! Thank you, Marinette!" Rose takes her macaroon and waves at Alya, "Hi there! Are you a non-magic, or just new?"

"I'm just new. Alya Césaire, mental magic. It's nice to meet you." Alya smiles back at the energetic blonde.

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Rose Lavillant, nature magic! These two are my non-magic friends, Juleka and Ivan." Rose turns to the two behind her, both giving Alya a shy wave.

Marinette holds out her box of macaroons, "Hey guys. Want a macaroon?"

"Yes, please." Ivan reaches over Rose to take one, while Juleka waits a second and picks out hers.

"Thanks, Marinette."

"Of course. Rose usually sits next to me, but you guys can sit behind us, or in front of us this year if you like." 

"There's more seats behind you. Guys, let me introduce you to Alix and Nathaniel! Is Gaige in our class this year?"

"No, I think he's in Prof. Hall's class." Alix calls out to her, altering her paper into a butterfly and making it land on Rose's ear.

"We'll get to see him in the common building still." Marinette reminds her friends, holding out her box of macaroons to Kim and Max when they come in.

"It still sucks that they split up our class like that." Kim takes a macaroon and thanks Marinette, Max following suit.

"It couldn't be helped. The school wouldn't be properly mixed without an equal amount of magic and non-magic students in each class." Max takes a small bite of his macaroon and shrugs his shoulders, settling down in the seats in front of Marinette and Alya, "I believe Elijah said he was in our class this year though, for diplomatic reasons."

"Yeah. I met Mlle. Bourgeois. She's kind of a jerk." Marinette smiles brightly when Marc sneaks into the classroom, "Marc! You're in our class this year. That's awesome!"

Marc tucks into himself, looking at how the classroom is set up, mostly non-magics on the left side, and magics on the right, then shyly heads up to the available seat next to Ivan, "Hey, Marinette."

"Juleka, pass these back to Marc. Marc, take a macaroon, and meet Juleka and Ivan. They're our non-magic friends that I've been telling you about. Juleka is Luka's sister."

Juleka takes the box and hands it to him, "It's nice to meet you, Marc."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Thank you for the cookie, Marinette." Marc takes his cookie, before handing the box back to Juleka, who hands it to Marinette.

Marinette smiles at that, then takes her box and gets up, heading around the other side of the classroom to greet everyone and get their names. By the time Chloé and the teacher come in, Marinette has met almost all her non-magic classmates. Nino, Mylène, Aurore, and Ondine being the ones she didn't know yet. 

Elijah is already pinching the bridge of his nose when he comes in the room, having been listening to Chloé woe is me the teacher. He groans and decidedly plops down next to Ondine.

Chloé huffs and sits down in the second row on the left side, calling back to the blonde boy, who's awkwardly hanging back with Sabrina, "Adrikins, you can sit in front of me, since that worthless Dupain-Cheng wouldn't move and stole our spots."

"I would recommend you re-evaluate that sentence." Max rolls his eyes, getting out his tablet for class.

"Let's settle down class. My name is Prof. Bustier, and I'll be your homeroom and non-magic history and literature teacher." Prof. Bustier clasps her hands together, "Let's go around the room and start with everyone's names."

 

\---

 

"Good morning class! My name is Prof. Hall, and I'll be teaching your magic history and literature class. And just to start off, yes. I am a non-magic, and no, that doesn't mean I'm any less qualified to be your teacher." Prof. Hall holds a strawberry plush in her hands, beaming at the students, "I recognise half of you from last year, but we're still going to do introductions. If you'll give us your name, your magic if applicable, and a random fact about yourself that you don't mind sharing with the class. I'll start. My name is Isa Hall. I am a non-magic, and I'm fluent in seven different languages."

Prof. Hall hands the strawberry to Adrien next, the blonde boy perking up, "Oh! My name is Adrien Agreste, I'm a non-magic, and I'm in fencing." 

He passes the strawberry to Nino next, the boy having been moved up to the front by Prof. Bustier, because he was listening to his headphones instead of class, "Sup. I'm Nino Lahiffe, I'm a non-magic, and I mix music tracks for fun."

"Chloé Bourgeois, I'm a non-magic, and my daddy is the mayor of Paris, so you better not cross me." Chloé refuses to touch the plush, making Sabrina take it for her.

"We don't use those kinds of words here, Mlle. Chloé. Everyone in this classroom is equal, meaning no one is better than anyone. Just like in real life. I expect all of you to treat each other with respect, or there will be consequences, understood?" Prof. Hall crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at Chloé.

"Of course I'm better than all these low lifes. Didn't you hear? I'm the mayor's daughter. I was bred from upper society."

"You bleed red, just like everyone else. I will have a discussion with your father about your attitude, but until then, Mlle. Sabrina, it's your turn to share." Prof. Hall shrugs her shoulders and leans against her desk.

"I-I'm Sabrina Raincomprix, I have no magic, and I love math."

Sabrina looks over at Chloé, who just seems uninterested now, then hands the strawberry to the girl behind her.

"Hello! My name is Ondine Calder, I'm not a magic, and my favorite thing in the world is swimming." Ondine toys with the strawberry, positively delighted be how soft it is.

She hands it off to Elijah, the gold eyed boy grumbling and taking the plush, "Elijah Rouche. Altered magic. I already regret agreeing to join this class."

"Awh, but Elijah. You get to take classes with us." Alix leans forward on her desk, grinning at the tan skinned boy.

Elijah promptly tosses a balled up piece of paper at her, "Next time it's glitter."

Alix sticks her tongue out at him, while he just hands the plush to the person behind him.

"Hello. My name is Mylène Haprèle, I'm a non-magic, and I really want to be an actor when I grow up; just like my dad." Marinette takes note of Ivan looking away from the girl, the corner of her lips quirking up.

"My name is Aurore Beuréal, I'm not a magic, and I intend to be a meteorologist when I get older." Aurore kicks up one leg, twisting to look behind her. She grumbles when she finds no one there and gets up to hand off the strawberry to Nathaniel.

He takes it and squishes it in his hands, tucking behind his hair nervously, "Hi. My name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg, I'm a creative magic, and I really like to draw."

He rolls it over to Alix, who beams at the class, "Alix Kubdel, I'm an altered magic, and I live in the Louvre with my dad, who's the museum curator there."

Alix hands the plush off to Marc, who's eyes widen a bit, "So soft."

He's silent for a second, before noticing that everyone is looking at him, "Ah, sorry. I'm Marc Anciel, I'm an emotional magic, and I enjoy writing."

"Hello. I'm Ivan Bruel, I'm a non-magic, and I play the drums." Ivan hands the plush to Rose, who's positively vibrating in her seat.

"Hello! My name is Rose Lavillant! I'm a nature magic, and I love to write poetry and song lyrics!"

Juleka chuckles fondly at her friend, taking the strawberry when Rose pushes it towards her, "Juleka Couffaine. I'm not a magic, but my brother is. I live on a houseboat."

"I'm Alya Cesaire, mental magic. I want to be a reporter someday." Alya hands off the plush to Marinette, who nods proudly at the choice of fabric for the toy.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm a creative magic, and I intend to be a fashion designer one day."

"Hello. I am Max Kanté, technology magic, and I intend to go down the programming route." Max hands the strawberry to Kim, the boy promptly pressing it into his face.

"My name is Lê Chiến Kim. Kim is my first name. I'm a physical magic, and I play six different sports." Kim then promptly throws the strawberry at Prof. Hall, earning a chuckle from the dark haired woman.

Prof. Hall catches the strawberry and sets it on her desk, before hopping up to sit on the desk, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. We're going to start this school year out with a basic introduction to magic and magic history, just so we can get the non-magic side of class mostly caught up, before we get into our regular courses. As always, the syllabus is on the class website, and you can email me with specific lessons you would like me to go over at any hour of the day, but I'll only check them during office hours, which you're all more than welcome to stop by if you have questions, concerns, or just want to talk. Our school thrives on feedback."

"Let's get into our first lesson. What is magic, and how did we get to the seven different categories of magic we have today?" Prof. Hall taps on the board, waking it up to show what looks like a huge computer screen, and she starts writing on it.


End file.
